


#8 A Floury White Christmas

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Santa Claus Is Coming To Town [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas baking, F/M, Mess, basically a flour explosion, christmassy goodness, flour everywhere, gingerbread, parents love nothing better than baking mess, poor melissa, santa claus is coming to town, the things she has to put up with, wolfbreadmen, xmas advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Kira team up to bake some gingerbread men (and werebredmen). Chaos quite likely ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#8 A Floury White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Baking together or apart either with success or without”  
> A Happy (very belated) 8th December to you!

Scott had no idea how he’d been dragged into this. Baking wasn’t exactly his thing as most of his spare time was spent either dealing with werewolfy issues or desperately attempting not to flunk school. So baking gingerbread never really factored in, or at least not until Kira had fixed him with her beautiful eyes and charming smile. How could he say no to that?

And it’s not like he’d never baked cookies before, it was something he and his mom had done every weekend when he was little, and in many ways he missed it. He could still remember the feeling of pure joy whenever she would finally hand him the empty bowl of dough with a roll of her eyes. No other feeling could ever quite match the pleasure that came from licking a spoon clean.

Without further ado the two teenagers had taken over the kitchen, covering the counters with overspilling ingredients. They were soon wrapped up in the extremely messy process of measuring out flour and sugar and all sorts of other things, and mixing and stirring and rolling.

It was all going swimmingly until Kira turned round just a little too fast, her elbow connecting with the industrial sized bag of flour. Even Scott with his superhuman reflexes was unable to catch the monstrosity before it slammed onto the floor, exploding in a giant storm. Coughing rang out through the room as the world disintegrated into swirling white. Eventually the flour cloud settled down, coating nearly every surface in the kitchen.

Scott and Kira’s eyes met over the mess, and all she had chance to utter was “oops” before the pair of them broke down into floods of laughter. When his eyes alighted on the state of Kira’s hair he couldn’t help but laugh even louder. From the roots to the tips, the entirety of her glossy black tresses were sprinkled with speckles of white, giving her the appearance of an ancient witch. He could only imagine that he didn’t look much better.

Eventually, they managed to stop giggling, and helped scrub most of the offending flour off each other, before finishing off rolling out the dough and stamping little figures out. Cleaning up could wait, culinary genius was at play. One batch was paid particular attention by Kira, who tugged at the hands and head of some of the poor gingerbread men until it became clear what she was doing. Sharp paws and pointy ears revealed themselves and Scott shared a little smile when he saw what she was up to.

They finished up and carefully slipped the cooking trays into the oven. Kira refused to leave the kitchen in case their masterpieces burned. So mindfull of the floury mess still sitting everywhere, Scott fixed them both a hot chocolate and they settled on the floor in companionable silence ,watching the gingerbread cook ever so tantalizingly slowly.

Apart from being a little disappointed at how pudgy and misshapen the werebreadmen (as they had been christened) had turned out, the gingerbread had cooked perfectly. They admired their handywork, completely focused on the fruits of their labor and forgetting about their little flour incident. At least forgetting about it until they were brought back to reality by a high pitched scream at the doorway. Scott found himself gulping at the fury on his mother’s face. Nobody messed with Melissa McCall’s kitchen and lived to tell the tale.

“Scott McCall what on earth do you think you are doing?”

Scott gave her what he hoped was one of his more charming smiles, and judging by the softening expression on her face it was working, particularly when she caught sight of the state of his hair and gave a halfhearted shake of her head. “Baking.”

“Right. I’m going to pretend I didn’t see this. You have half an hour to get it back spick-and-span, or I’m going to…I don’t even know what I’m going to do, but it’ll involve a lot of shouting.” 

Thankful to have got away so lightly, Scott and Kira got to it.After a lot of elbowgrease and gunked up cloths they managed to clean up the worst of the floury damage. On the plus side, when armed with one of their newly baked biscuits and a cup of tea, Melissa seemed much more calm about the whole thing. Well, that was good.

As Scott disappeared out of the door with Kira and the rest of the gingerbread men he decided that it would be prudent not to mention the impressive collection of washing up that was left in the sink. His mom had just calmed down after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feedback/criticism/comments/requests/prompts are extremely welcome. I have at least 25 days of this and so any more prompts would be great. Find me on justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com or roastspud.livejournal.com.


End file.
